A Helia and Riven love story
by TedescoMaurizio8
Summary: What does Helia after making a painting of Riven? Read it here. M-rated for a reason. Boy on boy actions! You're warned.


_**AN: I OWN NOTHING! Tell me if there are grammar faults! I don't have a beta!**_

_Riven: What's this?_

_Me: My newest fanfiction!_

_Riven: Am I in this one?_

_Me Yes, you are! And Helia as well ^^_

_Helia: That's right, Riven! He's writing a fanfic about us doing fluffy things 3_

_Riven: *groans* Not again…The previous time it was with Brandon._

_Me: What's wrong with that? I mean you and him are just way too sexy!_

_Helia: He's right…well for the part stating you're sexy._

_Riven: Oh, Morgana! Help me!_

_Helia: Enjoy the story *big smile*_

**A Helia and Riven Love story**

Helia was painting again, but this time he used a model. And his model was his roommate Riven. Said boy was currently standing in a pair of tight pink boxers that showed off his tight bum and bulge.

"Helia are you done yet?" asked Riven whose arms were starting to grow tired form holding them behind his head for too long. "I'm almost there, love," Helia said. He said his signature in the right hook of the canvas and declared: "Done," He smiled and turned the painting so Riven could admire it. "Wow, this looks nice," he said. "Thanks, mate," "You're welcome, love," Helia stole a glance at his love. I'm an incredibly lucky guy, having that stud for a boyfriend, Helia thought. He let his gaze roam over Riven his muscular built body. Broad shoulders followed by a broad and defined chest which was grazed with two nice pink nipples, begging to be sucked. Helia reached out with a brush and painted a red circle around such a sexy nipple, only earning a low moan for his roommate.

"Helia, not now," said Riven. "I'm sure you want it, love," Helia said and gave him a soft kiss.

Helia drew another line between the pecs of Riven and followed the lines of the muscles. Riven sighed and went over to his bed, so he was comfortable. Helia crept on top of him and drew a circle around the other nipple. Helia noticed the bulge in Riven's boxers twitch. "You like it, don't you?" he asked in a sweet tone. "Mmm…yes," Riven said in a husky voice. Helia began tracing the six-pack of Riven, who just groaned in delight. Helia was satisfied with is work and decided to stroke Riven his massive legs. Riven's bulge became a bit more bigger, seeing his member was half erect. Helia smirked that sexy smile of his and that promised something sexual. His hands went up to the bulge and he started rubbing it. Riven moaned and put a hand in his mouth to stop himself from doing it. "Riven…if I wanted you to be silent I would have put a gag in your mouth," Helia said.

Riven nodded and removed the hand. Helia's hand went into the boxers and grabbed a hand full of balls and cock. Riven was in heaven. Helia kneeding his balls. Soon Riven Jr. stood tall and proud in very tented boxers. Helia however stopped his administrations. "Aw, c'mon! Finish this," said Riven.

"I'm going to teach you patience," said Helia and he unbound his hair and used the bond to prefent Riven from cumming by winding it around the base of his cock. Riven looked at the young man. Helia removed his shirt and pants. Riven got an eye full of Helia's body. Nice toned pecs and abs. Sexy bulge and ass. Long, powerful legs and bulging biceps. In short Helia was a stud.

Helia washed away the paint on Riven's body and started licking him. The tongue swirled around the nipple n°1 while a hand was tugging and twisting nipple n°2. Riven moaned a tad louder. Helia licked his way down to the public hair of Riven and he made sure he avoided the rock hard penis of Riven. Helia his tong was now licking the hips bones of his roommate. Slowly he worked his way down to Riven his feet and back up Riven his cock was producing precum and it leaked a bit out of the tip He even felt a drop of it slowly running along his cock. Helia grabbed Riven his huge balls and started kneading them again. "Helia…stop…teasing," Riven al but moaned. "Deep breaths, love. This will be a long trip otherwise," Helia said before putting a ball in his mouth and started sucking on it. Riven let out a low growl from frustration. Soon the second testicle followed. Once Helia was done with that, he slipped Rivens boxers back on. And he pulled out his own cock. "I'm in the mood for pec-fucking," Helia said and placed his long cock between the pecs of Riven and started thrusting his hips back and forth. The friction is caused was enough to make Riven scream. After five minutes Helia sprayed his cum over Riven is face and in his mouth. It had a slight salty taste. "I love you,"

"Suck me, Helia! I goddamn need it!" barked Riven who was losing his patience. "I think I did let you wait long enough," said Helia and he turned 180 decrees. "As long as you suck me as well, I'll suck you," Riven complied and stuck the still hard member of Helia in his mouth. His hands went to the balls to tease them. Helia was swirling his tongue around the dick in front of him and soon swallowed the entire length. Riven needed only two minutes of sucking before cumming. His semen was swallowed by Helia who hummed a bit. Riven bit in the dickhead of Helia making the guy cum instantly. "That was refreshing," said Helia. "I'm taking a shower now,"

The End.

_Helia: Nice!_

_Riven: You made me wear pink underwear? And let us do 69!_

_Me: What can I say…it was the only pose I could think of for you guys XD_

_Riven: *hits me around the head*_

_Helia: Riven! It's his fanfic!_

_Riven: He has a perverted mind, I tell you!_

_Helia: I liked it! Plz guys, review!_


End file.
